Phycho
by FallenPrayers
Summary: Five years since Graduation. Despite his dream of fame and fortune, Beck is working as a support worker in a Psychiatric Help center. Old feelings are stirred when his first patient is Jade, who's life turns out to be more messed up than he ever imagined. Beck is quite quickly faced with an impossible challenge. Fixing the girl who had never been entirely whole in the first place.


AN: I've never written a Victorious fic before. I realize Beck and Jade will most likely seem very out of Character but I can't tell you how hard it has been to write about such a complicated topic using Characters from a fairly light-hearted show. I do however recognize I could have done it much better and welcome any feedback your wiling to give me.

Summary:  
Five years since they Graduated from Hollywood Arts. Five years since the gang split in two. Despite his dream of fame and fortune, Beck is working part time as a support worker in a Psychiatric Help centre. Old feelings are stirred when he discovers his first patient is Jade, who is not at all happy to see him and who's life, he soon learns has not turned out the way they had all hoped. Quite quickly, Beck is faced with the reality that he faces an almost impossible challenge. How exactly to Fix the girl who had never been entirely whole in the first place. BADE

* * *

Rain beat angrily down against the roof of Beck's car. He tried once more to close the window that had been stuck open for almost three months, but as usual, it wouldn't yield so he was forced to turn back to glaring furiously through the blurred windscreen. He tried to ignore the fact that his clothes were becoming heavy and sodden but found his mood rapidly declining into a glum stupor that matched the grey sky above.

He wondered for a moment what exactly he had done to deserve being reduced to this. At the age of Twenty three, five years since he Graduated from Hollywood Arts with flying colors and an exciting future ahead of him, he had barely scraped together three small roles in already minor movies and otherwise had done nothing at all in the way of his once dream.

It was because of this his parents had begun to worry, their precious son, practically unemployed and miserable had moved back into the RV in their driveway and moped around for most of the week. They begged him to go to college, paid all expenses in hope he would pick his life back up. He did it to please them, When he excelled way beyond his peers in Psychology and English class he swore he heard his parents sigh with relief, relief because he turned out to have talent in something they deemed 'normal.'

He told himself when he went to that first Job interview at the Psychiatric Clinic that it would only be until he found his feet in the acting world. That there was only a year until Tori and Andre returned from tour, he would have gone with them if it hadn't been for his grandmother falling ill. Tori had promised, tearfully as she said goodbye he, Cat and Robbie that when she returned they would all find a Movie to work on together. As he had waved them off, Cat had chatted gleefully about how famous they would all become. Alas Tori and Andre had done so well in Europe they extended their trip. He was happy for them of course, glad his friends had managed to follow their dream so thoroughly. But he was also a little wistful. How long would he have to wait until he could do the same?

A long time it turned out. As that rainy day, in his beat up old Volvo he pulled over into the familiar parking lot he had pulled into every day for 8 months. He has been training as a sort of half Social worker, half Psychologist and that miserable winter Thursday would be the first time he would work directly with a patient.

Although he wished every day that an acting Job would come along, he couldn't bring himself to hate his work. He loved talking to different people, he had always had that natural Charisma that put troubled kids at ease and won over any co-worker. Words had always been his weapon in a fight, and in that job he could use them to help people. He was grateful he had a job he could at least tolerate.

* * *

It was with that thought in mind that he strolled past the security guards posted around the miserable grey building (Guards that existed to keep people in rather than out.) He gave each of them a small smile, swiped his ID card through the machine and slipped through the automatic door. He was greeted to a chorus of loud cheers. He glanced around to see a large group of his friends gathered around the front desk, the majority of them were older psychologist's who had in the last eight months taken him under their much more experienced wings. No doubt they had worked out that today would be his first real day on the job and had come to support him. With his bright, easy personality he had quickly befriended them, and as it turned out they had become quite fond of their youngest co-worker.

He smiled widely and flicked his hair a little, they all laughed heartily and muttered things like 'pretty boy- under their breath. They meant no malice as it had in fact become a sort of running joke between them all. None of them could understand how with such a long day in such an often gloomy work-place he could afford the time to look so good.

Michael, a skinny little middle-man with graying blonde hair and glasses stepped forwards with a grin on his face. Beck had come to like Michael quite a lot, but he couldn't help feel a little nervous by the slightly to amused glint present in his eye.

He held up a handful of white papers which Beck recognized as a patient folder. The nervous feeling grew and tied itself around his stomach when he noticed the gleeful smirks the others were directing at him.

"This-" Chirruped Michael, handing the folder to Beck with a grin "-is your first patient"  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Beck asked warily. Looking at the others for backup. They all smiled innocently.

"Patient 0450" Michael stated as he pointed at the front of the folder. "Is one of our more _difficult_ boarders-" That got a few laughs, someone muttered 'Understatement' quietly. "Doubt there's much you can do for her, just survive your sessions together for the next two months and you've passed." A few of the other men laughed and nodded, some stepped forwards to slap him on the shoulder and called out snippets of advice as they got further away. Beck hadn't realized he was being led up an unfamiliar flight of stairs, until he practically tripped up them. He found himself in a heavily guarded white corridor which he knew was reserved especially for the more 'difficult' and 'dangerous' patients.

Still laughing amongst themselves, the few men remaining beside him gave him an encouraging push towards the only door and slowly made their way back downstairs and probably going to their own patients. The fun was over.

Beck took a deep breath, straightened the white jacket he was entitled to wear now he was a resident and pushed his hand into his pocket, his fingers closing around his entry card and beginning to pull it towards the door. A hand closed around his arm, anyone else would have jumped around in fear, he however had a reputation that followed him from high school for remaining cool so he turned calmly to face a man he only vaguely recognized.

The man murmured a quiet greeting. He had the calm, controlled voice only the oldest and most experienced workers at the clinic possessed. Beck eyes must have given away his confusion as the Man gave a small laugh. "Dr. Oliver I take it?" He asked Beck. Beck nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable being addressed as 'Doctor'.

"-I meant not to disrupt you sir-" The man continued "- I realize this is probably quite a stressful day for you as it is but, well it's just that your new Patient-" He gestured towards the door. "May be a source of amusement for the others, somewhat of a joke to them I believe-" He said it with a certain degree of contempt, Beck could tell this Man did not agree with the callous treatment "- But over the last two years I have worked as closely as the girl has allowed me with her, and while she may be difficult, stressful to council and perhaps even dangerous to be around. She is not a joke, she is a human being and I hope you'll treat her as such."

Beck had to admire the man's kindness. He nodded earnestly, and tried to stand a little straighter. "I had no intent to do otherwise sir."

"Very well then." The man smiled, using his own card to swipe open the door, patting Beck on the shoulder kindly and giving him a gentle shove towards the door. "Go along then, the appointment started five minuets ago!" Beck had time to open the patient folder before falling through the door and dropping it, sending the numerous papers floating down around the room.  
It was the exact opposite of how his first moments with his new patient should have gone. He glanced up at her from the floor. Luckily she was facing the other way, apparently not having evern recognized the fact he had entered the room. He used that opportunity to gather the papers, jump up and straighten his clothes again. He glanced around the room. As everywhere else in the building, it was majority grey, a simple desk stood in one corner, with nothing but a few pieces of paper and blunt pencils. For the patients safety, no staples, pens scissors or any other objects that an unstable patience could use to harm themselves or any one else were permitted within the clinic walls. Two black couches were placed in the far corner, one of which his patient was seated on, facing away from him.

Not wanting to be one of those pushy, 'I'm here to help so you must talk to me' type of doctors, Beck made his way over to the desk and sat down. After a few minuets of silence he glanced up at the girl, he couldn't see her face but he could see she was a little skinny and pale, but not entirely sick looking like some boarders often were. She had dark hair that fell like a silk curtain around her shoulders, a thick white bandage covered the most of her left forearm. He knew what that meant immediately. A cutter.

Worried that this half hour slot was ticking away too fast but wanting to remain seemingly casual he stirred his coffee and glanced down at the papers for her name.

"So Jade..."

She jumped, starting a little in recognition and stared him straight in the eye. He swear his heart actually skipped a beat.

Jade?

He glanced down at her information.

_Patient 0454 -_

_Jade West_  
_Twenty three years old_  
_Female_  
_Committed by Authority; 12.9.13 for_  
_Assault on numerous officers and civilians._  
_Diagnosed by as Suffering from_  
_Manic Depression, including self harm and obsessive tendencies._  
_Tendency towards violent outbursts and possessing an_  
_unstable thought process._

_Medical History;..._

He dropped his coffee mug, heard it shatter as it rolled from the desk onto the hard floor. He felt like there was a hand clenched around his heart. He couldn't bring himself to read the rest.

"Jade-" He barely managed to choke out the word. She was staring up at him, horror and guilt filling her piercing blue eyes, something else too. If he didn't know better, he would have called it fear. She paled and turned, her hair swinging around her shoulders and her movements desperate, as if looking for an escape. He beat her to it, launching himself from the room, slamming the door closed and leaning heavily against it. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. _Jade._

* * *

An: So what do you think? I understand that many aspects of this are very unrealistic, for example although I know very little about working as a psychologist I imagine it happens nothing like this. I don't believe they would have as little training as Beck received in my head but as it is my head the story has evolved from, I feel I could bend the rules a little. If you don't like it, click off now, no worries. I'll continue writing it whatever you feel. Let me know if you think anybody is OC I'd be happy for the feedback so I can change it. Do you think I should continue? :L


End file.
